The present invention relates to a baking and roasting oven for built-in kitchen units with cabinet-like modules which are arranged immediately adjacent one another and are covered with a plate forming a work surface.
In such built-in kitchen units, the baking and roasting oven is often arranged either next to the cabinet-shaped units, and thus is installed underneath the work plate, or is inserted into a recess of a wall cabinet approximately at chest level. In the first-mentioned arrangement for the baking and roasting oven, the user must bend over to insert or remove the containers for the baked goods into or from the cooking chamber while with the accommodation of the baking and roasting oven in the higher situated recess, the user can insert and remove the baked goods containers while standing essentially in an upright position. In both cases, while using the baking oven, the user is hindered by the oven door which is generally articulated below the cooling chamber since in its opened position this door extends horizontally forward from the baking and roasting oven.
Particularly when removing hot baked goods containers, e.g. pans, sheets or baking dishes, containing hot baked goods, there exists the grave danger, if the manipulation is not adept, of incurring burn injuries. Especially older and handicapped persons are exposed to such dangers to a great degree.